


Bismuth

by Clarmyr



Series: Weird shit I come up with in this weird brain of mine [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: BismuthThe breaking point is badBismuth





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Steven Universe fanfic  
> And it is a song  
> Hope you like it

**Bismuth**  
Why you do it  
 **Bismuth**  
The breaking point is bad  
 **Bismuth**  
I'm so sorry  
 **Bismuth**  
Rose quartz just wanted to help you  
 **Bismuth**  
I don't know what it was like  
For you to trapped in a bubble  
For hundreds of years  
 **Bismuth**  
Why you do it  
 **Bismuth**  
The breaking point is bad  
 **Bismuth**  
I'm so sorry  
 **Bismuth**  
I'm not my mom  
 **Bismuth**  
I'm so sorry  
 **Bismuth**  
I hope you understand  
 **Bismuth**  
I hope you understand

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it


End file.
